bts in my uni! (jungkook X oc)(suga X oc)
by bubblegumandrosiepetals
Summary: Trinity and aj are new university students who happen to bump into the coolest guys in school with out ej knowing it! what's gonna happen to these girls!


_**hey im bubblegummy writing looks like this.**_ _ **hi im rosiepetals my writing looks like this.**_

the screaming, the singing, and the bright lights. suddenly I notice a man reaches out for me, singing softly, I have no idea who he is, or what he is saying because I'm originally from England, I am slowly catching up with korean but this hansom stanger looked at me. reaching his hand out to me.

thud* *shaken viourously*

I slowly but sadenly opened my eyes...

"Fuck sake AJ!" "I was about to have my moments with a hot guy" I put on a puppy face as I am applying my Cochlear Implants on to hear AJ's response...

"Sorry but would you want me to leave you alone since we are going to be late for our first day in university?" she said folding her arms and glaring at my alarm clock.

then i saw it... aj was still in the pjs, i was still in bed... and it was monday!

OH MY GOD!

"Shit!" I swing my body round to see my alarm clock in shock. "8:30 am" the bright digital numbers almost glaring back, as if the inadimant object was annoyed that it wasnt set.

"How?! I organised myself and made sure that... I DIDNT ORGANISE MYSELF?! AJ FOR ONCE IN MY LIFETIME I WASNT ORANISED?!" i scream in panic as she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

"Trin, how were you not organised, you're always on time and have everything, How have you done this? Anyway I'm not leaving without you because I don't want to be alone, so...HURRY UP!" she growled at me as she lft to go get dressed... as you can tell aj isnt much of a morning person.

"I don't know!" i yelled to her as I jump out of bed and harshly brushed my hair and through it into a messy bun.

Grabed whatever clothes that looked easy to throw on which was light blue ripped jeans with a brown leather belt and a pink dress shirt.

I grabbed a leather black jacket and brown thick wedge boots and dashed in to the kitchen where aj was now dressed and groggerly drinking at least five cups of coffee.

as she looked at me she smirked and stood up.

i could see she was wearing black ripped jeans with a white paint splater effect, a grey sleevless holter neck top, a light pink leather jacket and shiney black boots.

she walked over to me and untied my hair then got a brush and began brushing it, being mindfull of my Cochlear implants then she briaded my hair into two french plaits.

i smiled anf thanked her, then we grabbed our bags and headded for my car so we could get to uni.

(time skip)

after about ten minutes of aj growling about how stupid traffic lights are we finally got to uni and parked up.

then we signed into the main building, hugged and went our separate ways to class.

I went into my equestrian course room, no riding which is lucky because it would have meant grooming and tacking the horse for a lesson which is a big no no in ten minutes.

However just before I walked in I bumped into someone...

"Sorry" I say breathlessly without looking who the person was, i was way to embarassed and i could feel my face heating up.

"It's ok" someone bowed his head, his casual smart clothing with black suit jacket and white shirt and black pants, I could see his light caramel floppy hair falling in front of his forehead, his small baby pink lip slightly pouted and his dark chocolate Asian kind eyes looked heavily into my souls.

i smiled at him slightly and he smiled back, then we went out seperate ways.

though i couldnt help that i felt that i have seeb him before.

AJ's pov:

I'm walking along the path towards my art campus, just strolling calmly, listening to the music Trinity has been nagging to me to listen to through my bulky skullcandy headphones.

I hum along to the music and bounce my way towards my campus. Suddenly I noticed I hit something on my right foot and my face is on the ground? What the heck?

I looked around me trying to understand why I'm on the dirty ground and jumped slightly noticing a young pale slim man glaring at me in disbelief cursing in Korean with his upside down "U" lip .

He wears his plain black bucket hat, with blue ripped jeans and over sized black shirt with his black luggage bag beside him while he is sitting with les stretched but crossed and his arms crossed too while under the big oak tree.

"Yah! What you doing just sitting their giving me dirty looks" I exlamened whilst glaring at this idiot with my deep blue eyes, I felt the overwhelming feeling to slap a bitch.

"Not my problem" he responds quietly glaring at me from his eyes, that may i say i couldnt see that well.

"Damn right its your problem" I said folding my arms glaring right back at this idiot.

"How? I was just sat here sleeping and you must have not been looking where you were going and tripped over me and woke me up from my important nap" he explains flailing his arms up and down.

"Well if your nap that important to you then go back to bed instead of creating hazard!" I shouted... geez i was so glad no one was around right now... i hate raising my voice in public.

"Yah! I just said not my problem!" he raised his voice slightly but not bothering to stand up or help me, whilst i stayed on the ground glaring at this jerk!

"Yah! It is your problem" I said

The boy curses in Korean under his breath*

"Stop cursing about me, I can hear you" I muttered as he almost jumped, i think he thought i was some dumb girl who didnt understand anything!

"Then stop listening to me" He pulls his bucket hat down and continued with his nap he muttered back.

"Fine I will help myself" i said loudly so he could hear me.

I stumble to get up from sudden discomfort shooting all over my body.

I notice he is staring at me with the most littlest amount of vision he has from his bucket hat while having his head down and quickly shuts his eyes and smirks, I smirk and walk off.

Trinity's POV

i saw aj at the begining of our first break and ran up to her panting and then i began dragging her towards the feild behind the uni.

then i let out a scream!

"aj!" "trinity"

"i need to tell you something!" we both yelled then sighed.

"Oh for goodness sakes" i said crossing my arms as she giggled.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" AJ asked smirking at me as i nodded.

"Deal" I agreed

we played rock paper scissors and i win which meant she need to explain my story first then aj told me hers*

"AJ what do I do?! I'm worried, i dont usuay feel this way!" i said as i felt my cheecks go slightly pink where as aj's were bright red.

"Trin, how do you think i feel! i cant talk to guys, i just argue with them! and he was...kinda...cute?" she said though ist sounded more like a question.

all i knew was that uni was gonna get a lot more intresting.


End file.
